


Haven of Lost Toys

by sabre



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Buried Alive, Claustrophobia, Survival, Toy Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabre/pseuds/sabre
Summary: Jessie becomes a lost toy when she is snatched away and her worst fear comes true when she's buried by teenagers. Damaged, terrified and lost, can this cowgirl survive and keep the secret guarded by toys? The secret to never reveal themselves to humans.
Kudos: 4





	Haven of Lost Toys

Playtime was Jessie’s favourite part of after school for Bonnie, the pull string cowgirl went on so many adventures with her toy friends around the park, sometimes she was a rootin tootin cowgirl roping rustlers and catching cows. Other times she was Buzz Lightyear’s rival, mistress of the wild west space quadrant, few times did that story have an end scene as Bonnie’s mum would call her back to the car before the two toys had their final fight.

Today’s play time had Jessie roughing it in the desert fighting to get to the next town where her bounty was sure to be.

“Oh no Sheriff Jessie!” Bonnie playfully cried, she was lying on her stomach in the middle of the sandbox with the cowgirl in one hand and a handful of sand in the other. “A sand tornado!” the young girl tossed the gritty sand into Jessie’s face to simulate a tornado the only way a child can. 

The sand dragged into the fibres of her red hair and became lodged there, her felt cowgirl hat was blown off in the fake sandstorm and toppled backwards. 

“Hey Bonnie! You playing tag with us?” one of Bonnie’s friends called out to her on the other side of the playground, Bonnie jumped up from her crouched position, looked at Jessie briefly then dropped her into the sandbox to run over to her friends.

“Coming!” Bonnie called out to them.

Jessie waited a few seconds to check no people were around then sat herself up and shook the majority of the sand out of her clothes. 

“A’hm sure that playtime is getting rougher and rougher as that girl grows up.” Jessie’s thick southern accent came out as a hush as to not draw attention to the speaking toy. She reached over to her side and picked up her western hat, flattening her hair as she straightened it on her head.

She looked out over to where Bonnie had run off to, she was with a group of friends that were playing on a swing set, a small smile crept over the cowgirls face.

“Hey look!” a rough brash voice made Jessie jump and collapse rag doll style, her face turned back into her classic smiling look just as she was made. “A cowboy doll?!” 

A group of teenage boys walked over to the sandbox and stood around Jessie, she couldn’t do anything but smile up at them. She was quickly snatched up by the taller boy of the group of four, she was used to being played with but being tossed back and forth between the boys. 

“Don’t let it touch the floor!” one of the boys laughed as they turned it into a game of keepy up by beginning to kick her into the air, sometimes she hit the floor and sometimes she was kicked out of the sandbox, her hat had toppled off once more which she expected.

One of the boys kicked her harder than the others and Jessie was shot into the wooden wall of the large sandbox, her back hit it first and as she fell she heard a loud rip of cloth. The stitching on her back had gotten caught on a splinter of wood that was jutting out.

Someone as caring as Bonnie would have noticed but these teenagers weren’t caring about a toy they just found, she was picked up too quickly for them to notice what had happened. As soon as she was picked up the stitching ripped more causing her stuffing inside to be exposed…she was broken…

“Aww man, you broke it!” one of the boys jeered, Jessie wanted to scream but she couldn’t around people, if she could have broken the secret then she could have protected herself, she could run back to Bonnie or even hidden, now because of it she was ruined.

“You’ve killed the cowgirl!” another boy laughed. 

“She ought to be given a proper burial!” her heart dropped when she heard that, the boys agreed in unison and the next sight haunted her… one of the boys opened up a metal tin lunch box he had been carrying, dumped out the wrappers from old food and Jessie was tossed into it.

The second the lid slammed shut she woke up into a frenzied panic, it was dark yet she could she pinpricks of light from the lid edge of the lunch box, her breathing rapidly increased from her claustrophobia.

She could barely move in the box but she was still being tossed around inside as the boys jostled it, a sudden lurch made her hit her head on the lid but after that there was no more moving but was now replaced with the sound of something raining on top of the tin roof.

Jessie held her breath and kept telling herself she will be ok, its ok, its ok…

Outside the box she couldn’t hear anything coherent as everything was muffled, like she had been buried. A minute after hearing mumbling, everything went silent and she was all alone again.

“H…hello?” she called out, she tried to push the box lid up but only her left arm would move, Jessie looked over to see the right side of her body was ripped nearly in half! The rip had started at her right shoulder and torn all the way down to her hip, leaving her right side spilling out nearly all the stuffing.

“HELP!” she cried out and banged on the lid again, harder and harder she cried out. “PLEASE, SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!” she screamed, she tried kicking the bottom of the box but it wouldn’t budge. 

Jessie started crying when she realised no one could hear her, Bonnie wouldn’t know where she is nor would any of her friends, she was torn up and this was literally her worst nightmare come true. She didn’t even have her cowgirl hat anymore; that was gone. Jessie didn’t want to give up and kept screaming, she kept kicking and banging but deep down she knew no one would hear her and no one come to her rescue.


End file.
